masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Natasha Eva Volkova
She is the captain of the PSV Volkova SR-1 and is the first ever Marshal of the Soviet Republics. Many details about her life are classified or just unknown this have lead to many conspiracy theorists to believed that she is a top secret super solider project of synthetic or bio-genetically engineering, some other believed she is just story made up by the Alliance to hide the fact that their army has become weak and the Union of Soviet People's Republics of Earth use the story to in its troops, many of them use the lack of the lack of photographic evidence and her a superhuman abilities as proof of their claims. As well as them claims her age is much debated due the lack of a date of birth and the fact she has not looked to have aged in the last 57 years. She is believed to "suffers" from a form of Schizoid/Avoidant personality disorder and mild form of Paranoid personality disorder as well as high functioning autistic disorder this leads to mistrust of others especially of males and members of none Human like races but unlike most other cases, this trait in Natasha has lead to some really inmate relationship with several females, the most recent being a com officer by the name of Chloe Taylor and quite close friendship with Ex-Alliance Staff Lieutenant Nick Stokes, this also leads to a social disconnect caused by her high functioning autism and Schizoid personality disorder. She worship Potema, a Ancient Pagan deity who is a spirit of a She-wolf in Human form who to t who worships her is the mother of the Paleolithic ancestors of European people, most of her artifacts and worshipers were burned by the Teutonic Knights for promoting Lust, sacrifice, witchcraft and false deities with the surviving artifacts being protected by the Volk Clan. During her time as a thief and later a Merc for Padshikh Angelov Crime Syndicate and Shadow Broker when taking out a target or stealing items she would place a single crisom apple on a table at scene of a crime as a calling card. Appearance She is of Russian/Slavic heritage so she has Russian/Slavic facial features and a strong Eastern European accent. She is 5’12, skinny build and has long black hair, wide hips and large breasts. She wears black skintight jeans, black combat boots, a black field jacket which she levees partly unzipped exposing her cleavage with the Marshal of the Soviet Republics insignia on her Shoulder-boards and KGB Spetsnaz insignia patch on her left arm and a maroon beret with the Soviet star badge worn on the centre the beret. She carries her revolver in a 19th century style gun belt which she slings round her waist and her NR-50 Combat Knife in leg-mounted holster on the inside of her leg. She has two small scars between her left shoulder blade and neck that is from a bat bite and two large scars from high-impact slugs ruining down both of her legs. She has two identical pentagrams craved into her skin, one on the left side of her chest and the other one on her left hand and m tattoos on her body from her time as a Thief in law, most notable is a tattoo on her left shoulder of a nude female angel with clipped black wings couched down inside of a inverted pentagram with the words "Ибо мы находимся бесовские духи" inscribed inside a circle around the pentagram with 178 tally marks around the circle, the tattoo shows that she was a trusted female member of the Padshikh Angelov Crime Syndicate and that she was confirmed to have taken the lives of 178 targets before the fall of the Vory. She multiple scars on her wrist from multiple suicide attempts in her youth and during the Omega Crisis. She commonly wears a hearing aid like device to reduce background noise and to keep the pitch and volume of unfiltered noise to non-irritating levels, she also commonly wears sunglasses that doubles as a HUD, black leather gloves with cuffs made from Arctic Wolf fur and a hooded cape made from Arctic Wolf fur with a small trinket of a strange mix of Prothean and Human design as the clasp to protect herself from UV light and to signify her heritage as a daughter of Potema. She wears her Marshal Dress when she speaks to Council or on the Soviet Executive Committee, this c of Black military jacket overcoat over a black belted military jacket with a round leather neck and crimson armpacth with yellow hammer and sickle in middle of a pentagram, worn with black padded combats, black combat boots, black leather gloves with cuffs made from Arctic Wolf fur, brown leather Officer's belt and Y-strap Harness which to are mounted with a holster for her revolver and her family's "restored" Cossack sword. She is allowed to carry both her revolver and her sword on the Citadel due her status as a high ranking Soviet Official and her KGB diplomatic immunity. Personality From the day she was born Natasha was c a freak by many people due to her worship of Potema, Bisexual nature, being transgender and later being a biotic before the frist Human biotic training programs and have vampire like triats in a region of the Westren Russia that the people were are fantinic and closed minded worshipers of the Russian Orthodox Church, this made her mistrusting of others especially of males and members of none Human like races, she is extreme shy only talkng to her few frineds or people that has no choice about talking to this s from a feeling of inadequacy made worse by her capacity of being extremely empathic as well as extreme mistreatment and hurt, this capacity of extreme empathic and sadistic behavior makes her see most negative situations as some how her fault even if she have barely any part in it. She is highly dependent on her lover and will immerse herself with her lover so much that she will become childlike and near helpless if she feels abandoned by her, she devotes her life to making the people she cares about happy and safe. Early Life She grew up on the Volkova Family Estate near a small Russian town in East Ural. She lived on the streets for most of her teenage life due to her father beaten her mother to point of death, he only stopped when toss across the room and neck sapped on Natasha with her newly gained Botincs powers and it is the main reason she don't trust males but unlike most teens she did not go into prostitution or joined the street gangs but did become a thief in based in the wealthier parts of Warsaw when see was chase away from her homeland by the Russian Orthodox Church using the name Robin Hood, a name of a character from a book her mother read to her at bedtime, she used this name to better fit in with the poor homeless thieves that she lived with and to show that her goal was to steal from the rich and give it to the poor just like the hero from the book her mother read to her. She was later recruited by the Russian Intelligence Service and stayed loyal to Russian leadership in-till the United Russia leadership discharged her for her Communist ideas and her Bisexual nature. She went on to become a Merc for the Padshikh Angelov Crime Syndicate lead by Vladilena in-till the 14K and Sun Yee On Traid Redpole's set up a meeting what ended with a shootout between the Traid's and the Padshikh Angelov leaving several Redpole's, the Dagronhead of the 14K and all but one of the members of the Padshikh Angelov vory dead when the Russian Mafia back in Moscow heard about the attack they ordered the destruction of the Traid this lead to systematically execution of anybody who's a member of the Traid or is related to the Traid. Her father István Bacsik was a horrid Hungarian businessman who was obsessed with himself and keeping his homeland pure because of his racist and selfish ways he believed he has no time to have kids so when his wife Vladislav Volkova got pregnant with his child he was not impressed. When he found out that his child was transgender he was even less impressed that his child was impure but his wife who was a caring women and loved her no matter what convinced to him let her keep Natasha but he always looked down on Natasha and he always would try and go out of his to her life hell so much so that she has attempted suicide many times when Natasha become seriously ill from a bat bite István finally cracked and bludgeon his wife to death and was planning killing Natasha but Natasha outraged at her Father killing the only person who cared for her, she toss István across the room with her newly gained biotic powers, sapping his neck as he smashed into the wall. When she joined the Russian Intelligence Service, Natasha inherited the Property of the Volkova family and the Stefan line of the Bacsik family because of this Natasha has a great deal of money that she cares very little about. Life in the Military Through she served in the Alliance Marines during the First Contact War and she only officially joined the Alliance Marines in 2167 CE and was reassigned from the 1st Visotoniki Merc Division, SSV/MSV Moskva to the 113rd Marine Division, SSV Shanghai, Fifth Fleet. As a Staff Lieutenant she served under Commander Shepard during the raid on the Torfan, even t she was almost as ruthless as the Commnader, many of her fellow Marines lost their lives in the deep strongholds underground. The loss of so many Marines She was an agent of the Shadow Broker trading information for his help to keep her under the Alliance command when Liara took over she was sent to track down a way to stop the Reapers and when Cerberus attacked the Shadow Broker Base Natasha and several other agents assigned to the 113rd Marine Division, SSV Ain Jalut, 63rd Scout Flotilla, Fifth Fleet lead hit and run attacks against Cerberus. When Cerberus was hiring a crew for the Normandy SR-2 Natasha was a by Cerberus Agents who was sent to investigate rumors of an N7 Staff Commander who is overly skilled in the art of killing in both unarmed and armed combat. She used them to gain assesses to a Cerberus outpost where she later killed all of the staff to a message to the the Illusive Man. She was one of the many Alliance soldiers who once was proud to wear the badge of the Alliance but was let down by Alliance command after the Reaper war, this has scared her soul from that day on. The once proud N7 marine now hides all evidence of her being a N7 including burning a picture of her former lover, Ysai'Kirorah vas Ain Jalut who severed in the N7 marries with her who was killed by Staff Commander Toni Connor, an Alliance Commander working for an Blue Suns businessman with ties to Alliance Command during the boarding of the SSV Ain Jalut. She was discharged from the Alliance as a N7 Major after she lead a mutiny on-broad the SSV Latakia, that left several Alliance officers dead and the Cruiser in command of the Mutineers that declared they now severing under the black flag. She went on to retrofitted the SSV Latakia with Thanix Cannon, Silaris heavy ship armor and Disruptors and recruited a crew that i a Human explosives and weapon expert Vladimir Makarov, a former Asari Eclipse girl Liselle, a young Quarian Machinist Shala'Nara Nar Rayya, Human pilot Gillian Sanders, a Batarian bio-weapon scientist and propaganda expert Groto Dal'serah and a brutal Human Mob Boss Viktor Dragovich as well the Ex-Alliance crew members. She went round the galaxy killing who ever she think have done wrong, she and her wet squad use many methods from subtle poisonings to urban bombings to take out their target. When the Citadel Council made the link between the SSV Latakia and the mass bombings and mass killings, declaring "Captain" Vladimir Makarov and his crew terrorists and sent the Citadel fleet after them when the Citadel fleet found the SSV Latakia, her crew were forced yo evacuate and set the core to detonate in the middle of the Citadel fleet causing the detonation of the cargo of Eezo, nuclear weapons and explosives taking out or damaging a large part of fleet. Many of the survivors of the attack later die or be serious injured due to cancer cause by Eezo or nuclear radiation exposure. XO Vladimir Makarov and many of the other crew members were arrested and taken to C-Sec headquarters where a group of highly skilled Mercs broke them out and detonated a bomb in the middle of the C-Sec headquarters killing hundreds of C-Sec Officers. Natasha was when recruited by President Ulfric Petrenko through the Shadow Broker to lead the People's Red Navy in a attack against the Alliance and their new leader Prime Minister Bill Walker Bush and UNAS President John Grayson who has be declaring war on everyone who are not in their pockets that has Eezo stockpiles but only have a small fleet to protect themselves. She now serving in People's Space Exploration Navy and is one of the highest ranking members in the Union of Soviet People's Republics of Earth. She was the Executive Officer on the PSV Vladivostok Dreadnought that is based on the Volus Dreadnought Kwunu under the command of Admiral of the Fleets Oleg Petrovsky, She is now the commanding officer of the stealth Cruiser PSV Volkova SR-1 and the leader of the S.P.R.T. Mir cell. She was a candidate to be the 3rd Human Spectre for many years but members of the Soviet Executive Committee and Citadel Council tired to block her entry into the Spectres due c about her suitability for a position in the ranks of the Spectres as well as Alliance trying to get one of they own to be the 3rd Human Spectre, in 2252 CE the Council finally a Natasha's Spectre n and assigned Asari Spectre Mallene Vasir as her mentor. Natasha become the 4th Human Spectre and was sent to the heartland of the Aryan killing machines factories with Mallene Vasir and the 141 Joint Taskforce of N7 Deta Squad Marines and Spetsnaz Red Star Marines. After the defeat of the Aryan Nationalist Union at 1800 hours, 18th of October 2255 CE, Amazon system, Voyager Cluster, Natasha was put into a medical induced coma to slow down the rapid deterioration of her health and temporary relieved from active duty. After seven mouths she final woke up from her coma and was informed that she has be d with stage four cancer that has infected multiple parts of her body and was put on a lengthy genetic therapy drug treatment to kill the cancer cells and to restart the surround healthy cells. Family *First Clanchief of Clan Volk; Matriarch Potema "Wolf Queen of the Night Winds" Volkova of the Grand Volk Clan *Father; Bargon István Bacsik *Mother; Grafinya Vladislav Volkova *1st cousin Once removed: Commissar Anna Zofia Volkova Lieutenant Zofia lived in Poland in-till the First Contact War when she was shot in the head by Far Right-Fascists in Warsaw Workers Park, the attack did not kill her but she lost all of her memories of evets before the attack. After the attack she joined the KGB Special Communications Service and been came a Communications Officer working directly for the Soviet High Command, she would later being resigned to be Natasha's handler. *Father in Law; Detective Constable Steve Taylor *Mother in Law; Doctor Katie Liz Taylor *Brother in law; 1st Rank Fire Captain Jack Taylor He severed as a Medic in the People's Metropolitan Fire and Rescue Service Stationed at the Harrow Fire Station, in 2247 CE he was t to the 21st People's Volunteers "Londyńczycy" Guard Division to help with the rescue effort after the 21/7 attack on Moscow. He was killed along with 2nd Rank Fire Lieutenant Tony James Shaw when a plain clothed SS Guard Soilder fired a M-560 Hydra at his Fire Engine, the SS Guard Solider was later e for war crimes. *Wife; 2nd Rank Senior Lieutenant Chloe Jane Taylor Natasha meet Chloe Jane Taylor when she was trying to join the NVKD Special Crimes Unit in 2231 CE after Chloe's father was killed by a Cerberus revivalist terror attack, Natasha took Chloe under her wing and helped her to b her father killers to justice, during Chloe's training Natasha relationship was a sort of Maternal bond even d Chloe's best efforts to make it something more Intimate and sexual but with their relationship become more and more closer Natasha fall to Chloe's a and on the 21st of December 2238 CE the pair married at a State wedding in Red Square, Moscow. *Daughter; Ingun Natalie Elizabeth Taylor Volkova Born on the 15th of May 2253 CE to Natasha Eva Volkova and Chloe Jane Taylor, Wanting her child to have a better childhood than herself, Natasha spoil Ingun rotten with gifts and motherly love, with the PSV Volkova being a long cruise Stealth Cruiser meaning the crew can be on tour for up to 16 mouths at a time and only docking for mission related reasons, the PSV Volkova is the only place Ingun, Chloe and Natasha can really call home and is the only home Ingun even had, this nomadic lifestyle have u effect on Ingun's outlook on life making her value loyalty and her family, both her adopted military family and her real parents over luxuries. Grand Volk Clan Legacy Despite what the name would suggests the Volk Clan was not a single Clan but was a group of Pagan Clans who sworn fealty to the Sovet Volk Materi that is made up of the Court of the Volkova Family. Alisas *Grafinya Natasha Evette Bacsik Volkova of the Grand Volk Clan (Birth given name) *Natasha'Volk Vas Neema (Given to Natasha by the Captain of the PSV Neema when she helped save the 1st Quarian Patrol Marine Division from an Geth Ambush) Marshal of the Soviet Republics Reward to Natasha after lead the Red Star Fleet to victory at Mindoir, her 13th Naval victory. DNA Mutations She is a Human but unlike most Humans, she has many genetic mutations believed to cause by a rogue genetic engineered virus, that was probably transported to Earth by a Asteroid. The mutations includes unmatched natural biotic powers, enhanced strength, speed, hyper sensitivity, eidetic memory, ability to sense and read bio-markers, ability attune her nervous system in order to give greater control over her Biotics powers, fangs protruding from the gums and extremely pale skin that is sensitive to UV light. Permanent symptoms are Cardiac dysrhythmia, photosensitivity, hypotensionm and temporary yet recurring symptoms are pyrexia, cephalalgia, Chest pain, Fatigue and Nausea. Her believed disorders may have been cause by the virus or was the catalyst for the massive neural shift that allowed her powers to become so powerful. Living Artillica In 2246 Natasha was kidnapped by the Aryan Nationalist Union and was operate on in a project that puts the Lazarus Project to shame in both time and resources spent yet the project was a failure due the fact that she escape and destroyed the lab before the Aryan Nationalist Union could control her. The project involved installing many cybernetic implants and Reaper implants into Natasha body. Due to her u neural pathways and the Reaper tech stuck in her she can "indoctrinate" at short range. Natasha's wrist mounted Multi-tool (Azrael) Developed by Major Natasha Eva Volkova and 2nd Lieutenant Ysai'Kirorah vas Ain Jalut by combining an unidentified leather wrist-strap mounted device that believed to be pre-Prothean with Natasha Savant Ommi-Tool. The device originally had a built-in AI/VI chip that had be long dead by the time Natasha got her hands on it and has a advanced multi-tool program similar to that of the Ommi-Tool Programming. The pair replaced AI/VI chip with a Geth VI clip stolen from Cerberus and repurpose the Programing of the device and VI to use Russian as the interface language and Khelish as the base Programming instead of the alien language it was using before. The blades are made from and splits into three pieces that slides in to a metal casing on her leather wrist-strap. She named it Azrael (Archangel of Death). During 2225 CE she replaced the sensor analysis pack and minifacturing fabricator with the ones from the Soviet standard issue Ommi-Tool. Natasha replaced the Geth VI chip winch replaced the dead AI/VI chip with the Virtual Intelligence quantum data chip found in the Prothean Ruins buried under the Antarctica. This VI was so advanced that it is c of thought outside of it's programing. Azrael Known functions *Flashlight *Scanner *Repairing items *Dispensing Medi-gel *Programming and hacking *Video, audio and holographic communication *Downloading and playing video games *Converting items into omni-gel *Manufacturing objects in real time *Applying upgrades to items *Tracking of life signs *Remote control of electronic devices *Playing music *Scanning and alteration of printed texts *Unlocking combination-locked vaults *Medi Scanner *Accessing databases *Crime Scene scanner Reawarded decorations *The Hero of the Soviet Republics (5 times) *Order of Victory (3 times) *Order of the Red Banner (3 times) *Order of Lenin (5 times) *Order "For Service to the Homeworld in the Armed Forces of the U.S.P.R" 1st class (2 times) *Order "For Service to the Homeworld in the Armed Forces of the U.S.P.R" 2nd class (5 times) *Order of Glory 1st class (2 times) *Order of Glory 2nd class (6 times) *Medal "For Impeccable Service" 1st class (2 times) *Medal "For Impeccable Service" 2nd class (5 times) *Gold Star Order (9 times) *Great National Unity Order (2 times) *Bravery Order (7 times) *Badge for "Long Cruise" (13 times) *Order of Volkova (1 time) Category:Spectre Category:Union of Soviet People's Republics of Earth Category:Human